dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Encounter!
Jewel, one of Dogkid's guards, has spotted a herd of pokemon, rummaging through Kialon island! Will Dogkid see what's up with the pokemon, or ignore the suspicious herd? Story The episode starts out with Jewel looking at the towns of Kialon island from the sky. She spots a small herd of pokemon, suspiciously running through a deserted town. Jewel becomes aware of the small herd, and flies back to the EFF HQ. Jewel tells Dogkid1 about the small herd, with every single detail. Dogkid sends out Blu and Spyro to watch the herd closely. "This is very suspicious," Spyro says, before taking flight. "There're barely any pokemon populating here! Wonder how alot of pokemon got this far into the sea...." Blu and Spyro watch the herd carefully from the sky. Then they realize they're heading straight in the direction the EFF HQ is! "Spyro!" Blu whispers to Spyro. "We better tell Dogkid that they're heading straight for the HQ!" Blu and Spyro fly back to the HQ. After Dogkid hears the story, she jumps to predictions. "They could be sent by a hidden enemy!" She says. "A group of pokemon, not your average ambush! They're probably strong minions using some morphing power to be the shape of a pokemon!" "Don't ya worry!" Cynder says, entering the room. "I'll capture them and bring them here to study them!" As Cynder prepares for takeoff, a bunch of banging is heard at the gate to the EFF HQ! Sonic checks the camera above the gate, and it's the pokemon group! "Guys!" Sonic says, rushing into the meeting room. "The pokemon group! Out front!" Dogkid throws Des out the door, since she's a pokemon, and so is the group. Des talks with the pokemon, then she realizes the pokemon are her friends! She lets the group inside. The pokemon group meets Dogkid, Sonic, Jewel, Blu, Sonic, and Spyro before telling their story of why they're far out into the sea. The group contains Opal the Eevee, Ted the Squirtle, Loki the Zorua, Sparky the Pichu, and Blitz the Pikachu. They explain that they're on a search for their two missing friends, Rini the Skitty and Yumi the Yamask. "Rini is here, in the HQ!" Des says. "She isn't a EFF agent, she's just like Helioptile, one of the trainers!" Des leaves the lobby to go get Rini. A little while later, she returns with Rini. Rini hugs her friends, then sits down next to them. "Now all we need is Yumi!" Sparky says. "Hey, I have a question," Jewel says, flying closer to the pokemon group. "Why are you searching really far from pokemon paradise, and other places with a high population of pokemon?" "Well," Loki says, pushing the other pokemon aside. "She left us a note, saying she was searching for something on the museum of Kialon island, so we concluded she went here, on Kialon island!" "But why was she pacifically searching the museum here?" Dogkid asked. "We don't know..." Ted says, jumping off the couch. "Well, please show us the way to the museum of Kialon island!" The other pokemon jump off the couch in agreement. Dogkid smiled. She was happy that her agency had their first group to help! After many minutes of driving, they were at the museum of Kialon island. The pokemon enter the museum, to find Yumi, being trapped into a pokeball! The pokeball is being held in the hands of Discord! "Why would he bother taking Yumi?!" Jewel said, in disbelief. "Maybe he's going to sell it in Equestria, for plenty of money, back at his home world, Equestria?" Blu says, flying onto the shoulder of Dogkid. "Don't just stand there!" Dogkid says to the pokemon and her fellow agents, Blu and Jewel. "Get him!" Jewel and Blu drag Discord into a deserted meadow, so their fight wouldn't attracted attention. The pokemon group use their moves, in attempt to make Discord drop the pokeball. "Children!" Discord says, clutching the pokeball. "What have I done to you?" "YOU'RE STEALING OUR FRIEND!" Blitz says, electrocuting Discord once more. "GIVE HER BACK!" Discord drops the pokeball and flees into the sky. Dogkid opens the pokeball, to see Yumi flying out. "My mask!" Yumi cries, looking around. "I sa- hey, why am I here?" Her pokemon friends hug her and tell her the story. They later head back to the museum , retrieving Yumi's mask. The pokemon, Dogkid, Jewel, and Blu drive back to the EFF HQ. They have a welcoming party for the pokemon. Their is a bunch of food, activities, and a dance floor inside the pavilion. The pokemon settle into a guest room, and sleep for the night. The next morning, they decide to head back to Pokemon Paradise. "Wish I could come, but I love Kialon island too much to abandon it!" Rini says, wiping her tears away. The pokemon group hug their two friends, Des and Rini, goodbye. Des and Rini promised to come to Pokemon Paradise someday. Dogkid smiles as the Pokemon group sail away on their mini-ship, away to Pokemon paradise. THE END Category:Season 1 episodes